


Wishin' I Could Put My Name On It

by Panic_at_the_bookstore



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Last Hours Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26000368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panic_at_the_bookstore/pseuds/Panic_at_the_bookstore
Summary: Lucie and Matthew in Idris University. Follow along and I hope you all enjoy!
Relationships: Matthew Fairchild/Lucie Herondale
Comments: 44
Kudos: 18





	1. Looking For You In Their Faces

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thelastwriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelastwriter/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matthew and Lucie being Matthew and Lucie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh here we go ~ladies~ (thats literally how I refer to everyone, I mean no one any disrespect, I respect whatever gender you are, I just use Ladies like people use Guys)

Idris University was only a short drive from Lucie Herondale's family home in London, England. The University was high end and almost every Shadowhunter family sent their children there for higher education. James, Lucie's older brother, was in his graduating year while Lucie was one year behind him. The Herondale's had been going there for generations, Will Herondale and Cecily Herondale had plaques in the trophy case in the school, and a memorial wing in the school was dedicated to her late aunt, Ella Herondale. Maybe because of family history or maybe because of something else, Lucie had managed to land herself a one-bedroom dorm on campus, which she enjoyed to no end. The thing about her studio styled dorm was that it was honestly as small as they come, and not for lack of funds, rather lack of desire to expand. Lucie had spent the past 2 years making that place cute and livable despite the lack of space, but she knew she honestly could never have more than one person over in the house and she couldn’t even fathom letting anyone sleepover unless they didn’t mind the chair. It was that or sharing a bed with her. She had light coloured hardwood floors, they had been redone since she'd gotten here, she also had just finished painting a part of the wall last week. The whole apartment was painted a cloud gray, the pale colour of the clouds right after white but right before a storm. She’d selected that colour because her plan had always been to eventually paint a yellow portion on the wall, the project she’d just finished. At the entrance, there was a tall white stand-alone closet, where Lucie kept her writing supplies (old fashion typewriter, paper, ink, pens, and pencils of all sorts) in the bottom drawer, her jackets for all seasons were hung, and her boots and outdoor shoes stood below the jackets. In a bin above the jackets were her gloves, hats, and scarves for winter as well as a few other miscellaneous things. On the other side of the door, there was an umbrella rack that held her two umbrellas. On the wall, next to the door, hung a large black & white canvas photo of two horses with their heads pressed together. Right beside the closet was her counter, the tops of it silver Silestone, the cabinetry part was painted white like the closet, while the handles to open and close the drawers and cabinets were silver. After five kitchen cabinet spaces, the counter turned at a sharp 90-degree angle where the sink was sunk into the counter space and one cabinet was above. The backsplash between the countertop and kitchen cabinets was painted the bright canary yellow, adding a pop of colour to the place. There was no dishwasher but the oven took up the place in the middle and was pushed in the lower cabinet space. 

There was a small circular table with two chairs just a walking space away from the countertop and mounted on the opposing wall was a television with two cute, gray chairs in front of it with bright orange throw pillows and a coffee table between the wall and chairs. On that table sat Lucie's personal laptop, filled with all the writings shed sworn shed never share for one reason or another. The bathroom was right beside that, an area had been walled off for a shower, toilet, and sink, a small trailer like bathroom that Lucie didn’t spend much time in. The window was along the back wall, overlooking the back end of the campus. Two turquoise curtains hung on either side of the window and a curtain was pulled out from the edge of the out-turned counter space to the back wall. When the curtain was pulled back, there was a wall of storage that pulled down much like a murphy bed, its back wall was yellow too but where the head touched, it was the cloud gray. In the drawers was her clothing and indoor shoes along with a multitude of notebooks and textbooks, her wallet (tucked safely away), and important documents. All in all, Lucie found that despite the small size of her dorm, she could easily call it home. She had thrown her brown messenger bag from school over the chair in the kitchen and in it, Lucie could imagine the assignment and the large book. She was tasked with writing a fictional piece while taking on elements of her world. Along with basic Shadowhunter training, the school provided classes for creative outlets, like the writing class Lucie was in. Though she knew she was destined to be a shadowhunter, that never stopped her from dreaming of a life where she could be a writer. 

If there was a large silver lining to her living situation, it was that many other people didn't often invite her to parties. Due to her odd placement on campus, people always assumed she was otherwise occupied and never pressed her. To Lucie, at least, that was positive. That wasn't to say she didn't attract attention, she'd be lying if she claimed that, no, just this quarter alone three of the boys from her graduating class asked her to different social events as a plus one in hopes to land her. Lucie politely went and secretly hated every minute of it. See, all she wanted was to go out with Matthew Fairchild, James's _parabatai_ and her childhood friend, but she long since saw this hope as hopeless and had, in turn, thrown herself into her studies. Oh, if only she could know what Matthew thought of her if only she could see she was certainly deserving of Matthew and happiness. Lucie could write a wonderful, romantical tale, but never fancied herself being able to live in one quite like her stories. Her mother, Tessa Herondale, often commented on how odd it was that she was so talented in her fictional pieces and yet so weighed down by realism in all other aspects of her life. Lucie was adamant that that, in its own right, was what made her such a good writer. There was a knock on her door, Lucie startled, not expecting guests and always unnerved when the unexpected happened. “Coming! Hold on!” Lucie rose from her perch on the grey chair, flattening the fluffy orange throw pillow back in its spot and crossed to the door.

When Lucie pushed open the door, she was greeted by Cordelia Carstairs. Daisy had a dorm right next to Lucie, as was pretty much custom with _parabatai_ relationships. Cordelia pushed her way into Lucie’s dorm quickly and glanced around, smiling, “Hello, Lucie, darling! I love the paint colour you chose! The yellow _really_ pops compared to the rest of the room, it’s perfect!” Cordelia fell onto one of Lucie’s chairs, Lucie settled herself in the other. Lucie was wearing a pair of sheer black tights, a dark navy blue, corduroy, mid-thigh skirt with a line of buttons in the front of the skirt. Tucked in was a tight-fitting grey, knitted turtleneck sweater. She also wore two rings, a bracelet and a rose gold necklace with a little flower charm Cordelia had given her for her birthday. Cordelia, on the other hand, was dressed in a red bell-sleeved shirt tucked into a pair of perfectly fitting ripped white jeans. 

“Mmhmm, that was what I was going for,” Lucie felt her lips turn up in a smile, she always adored being around her parabatai, it was something she never tired of. 

“You, my dear Lucie, look stunning today,” Cordelia grinned wider and rose from the chair, offering Lucie her arm.

“Oh? Where are we head off to today, Daisy?” Lucie took her arm and straightened herself up, standing next to Cordelia as she grinned fondly.

“A social gathering, Lucie. I know you don’t like to go to them, but you seem so tense, so… closed off. I don’t want you to spend all your days locked up in here writing about experiences and missing them! Come now, I promise it’ll be fun,” Cordelia smiled widely.

“Alright… who will be there? And is there any reason for a said gathering?” Lucie raised her eyebrow and Cordelia laughed and shrugged.

“None particularly, but James says it’s because he and his band of Merry Thieves are graduating at years end and they don’t wish to spend this year locked up in boredom. I think they just want an excuse to hang out,” Cordelia quipped and Lucie shook her head.

“And you're sure we're allowed to go over? I know how James gets with the boys,” Lucie rolled her eyes. Two years ago, Cordelia and James had gotten very close, so close that Lucie didn’t understand how they weren’t dating. Last year they had started dating and Lucie had yet to see a happier couple, as much as she tried to find one happier as an on-running joke between the three of them. 

“Yes, of course! It'll be you, me, and the Merry Thieves as they call themselves. Just an excuse to hang out. I think James misses hanging out with his friends,” Cordelia commented.

"You expect too much of him," Lucie teased. "He probably just wants to drink and be carefree for a night."

“You’re too cruel. Even so, I'd love to hang out with them again. Its been too long. Plus, you have nothing better planned tonight, am I right?" Cordelia raised and eyebrow and Lucie frowned. "Thought so. Now, we both look wonderful and I promised James I’d be over in twenty minutes, so you’re coming with me and we’re on the way.” Cordelia led Lucie to the door, tossing her her keys and pointing to the boots, "put those on and let's go!"

"Fine, alright. But what on Earth are we going to do before they all get there? We'll be there so early…" Lucie frowned and followed Daisy out of her dorm. 

"Well…" Cordelia hummed in thought, "you can hang out with Matthew. James needs someone to go get food for later tonight, Matthew's going out and I'm sure he can use a hand." 

So with that, Lucie followed Cordelia out of her dorm and into Cordelia's small car. The two of them drove over to where James and Matthew's dorms were, parked, and made their way inside. James pushed open the door when he saw them coming, grinning widely. "You made it!" He hugged his sister then kissed Cordelia. Matthew was lounging on one of the couches and rolled his eyes at James fondly. The boys had a larger dorm with a central area decently sized kitchenette, a couch, two arm chairs, a small dinning table, an a television on the wall. There was a free standing closet to the right of the entrance and an umbrella stand like Lucie's. The back wall had two doors leading to James and Matthew's bedrooms respectively, a large picture of London's foggy streets lit only by street lamp hung between the doors. To the left of the entrance was the door to the small bathroom. Lucie hung her coat up and settled herself in an armchair.

"Hey, Math," Lucie smiled at Matthew who grinned in return. He tossed her a pillow to lean back on, which she took gratefully.

"Lu! There's a Herondale I never tire of seeing! Look at that!" Matthew grinned. "How are you, sweet thing?" Lucie's stomach did summer saults, but she kept herself together. 

"I'm alright, could be better could be worse." Lucie smiled softly towards Matthew as she drew her feet up on the chair.

"That's good to hear. How did you live with your brother all these years?" Matthew teased and Lucie laughed.

"Hey, no showing off cause Lucie's here, you dumbass," James rolled his gold eyes, an arm around Cordelia's waist. "Now, up off the couch. I want to sit with my Daisy."

"You want to do more than sit with her," Matthew made a face and James glared. Lucie snickered as Cordelia bit her bottom lip to suppress a grin.

"Yeah, yeah, get off," James poked at him with a socked foot. Matthew made a face and moved to the second armchair, James and Cordelia settle together on the couch. 

"Ah, single life is miserable, isn't it Lu?" Matthew raised an eyebrow and Lucie laughed, nodding in mock earnest.

"Oh, most definitely. Worst thing ever," Lucie fixed her hair, pulling it from its ponytail and letting it fall in slight waves around her face. Matthew’s gaze locked on her for a moment, it seemed his breath caught in his throat, but he said nothing of it. 

"Indeed. You look wonderful today, Lu," Matthew spoke offhandedly and Lucie flushed.

"Thank you. I... its what I wear everyday," Lucie supplied weakly and shrugged. Matthew chuckled.

"Alright, alright. Matthew can you go to the store and go pick everything up?" James interjected and Matthew rolled his eyes, not without love. 

"Yeah yeah. Lu, wanna ride in the convertible?" Matthew got up and dusted himself off, grabbing his Maserati convertible keys. Lucie hopped up and nodded. 

"Mmhmm!" Lucie followed Matthew to the door, waving back at Cordelia and James, noting how she was already in his lap. "Later losers," Cordelia stuck her tongue out and Lucie laughed, following Matthew out of the dorm.

Soon, Lucie found herself sitting in the passenger seat of Matthew Fairchild's red convertible, brown hair flowing behind her, sunglasses on her face, as they tore down the country roads. A song was blasting on the radio, and, for a moment, Lucie felt happy and at peace. She glanced over at Matthee who was driving one handed with his golden hair ruffled by the wind. He looked over at her and grinned. "Hey Lu?!" Matthew called over the wind.

"Yeah?!" Lucie called back, smiling widely as they continued on. 

"I have something I want to tell you!" He responded, looking and his cheeks flushed darkly.

"Yeah?" Lucie asked, her hair whipping wildly around her face, blue eyes ablaze like fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay! Hope you enjoyed! I haven't had access to my laptop, so this was all done on my phone. I hope I didn't screw up too much! I hope everyone liked it and it would mean the world to me if you left a comment and a Kudos! Or... went over and read my "The Infernal Devices/The Last Hours One Shots" story! There's something for everyone there!! I hope you enjoyed guys! Love you all and stay safe and healthy!


	2. For Me, It Was Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matthew and Lucie run those errands and some good stuff happens

They’d been driving so quickly that Lucie’s hair had become a mess of tangled brown strands that whipped across her face and twisted around in the wind, the air carried the heavy scent of the ocean, the salty burn as she drew air into her lungs. Matthew’s voice was now her sole focus, her eyes locked on him and waiting for him to speak. He was driving with ease, one hand on the bottom of the wheel, the other dangling over the door in an absent manner, his blond hair had somehow managed to remain remarkably perfect as if the mess the wind was making of his hair was all intentional and part of some unearthly secret Lucie was not attuned to. She probably just looked a mess. “You know, ever since I met you I’ve always found you beautiful,” Matthew picked up, looking over to her before refocusing back on the road. There was something different about his voice now, something shy. Lucie blushed at the confession and tilted her head softly.

“Really? I seriously doubt that” Lucie commented, she fiddled with her thumbs as her hands sat clasped in her lap.

“Well, I may not have had the words for it when we were young, but I have the words for it now. In my own way, I always found you breathtaking. Where the other women I was surrounded by would put so much emphasis on their looks, you seemed to care more about the words that were to come from your lips rather than the gloss that adorned them,” Matthew seemed to give a shy shrug, he was nervous in his own right, the much even Lucie could tell. She gave him a small smile, surprised to be hearing these words from Matthew Fairchild of all people.

“Well, thank you for the compliment I suppose,” Lucie felt as though she should say more, but to say she was so nervous her mouth was as dry as the desert would be an understatement. 

“Yeah… So I guess what I’m getting at here is… well… would it be too much of me to ask you to accompany me tomorrow to my family estate? My mother is throwing a party and I’d like you to be my plus one. The parties are all dull and hard to get through alone and… well I’d be honoured to have your company with me,” Matthew finally locked eyes with Lucie as the drew to a halt at a red light. Lucie hastily folded a lock of hair behind her ear, cursing the blush already rising in her pale cheeks.

“As in… a date?” Lucie looked curiously to Matthew, she wanted to make sure that if they were going somewhere together, they were on the same page regarding what that meant.

“Yeah, as in a date. I want to know you as more than a friend, we’ve known each other for so long, and I’d be a fool to let you get away,” Matthew began to drive again and Lucie felt her cheeks darken further.

“Then yes. I would love to go with you to your family’s party. Can I ask what I should wear? I doubt I have the proper clothes…” Lucie looked at Matthew, suddenly very aware of his family’s wealth. 

“Anything formal. Though most women wear very formal gowns, I have seen some, like Anna, were suits or pantsuits as they’re being called among women,” Matthew turned into the parking lot and parked his car, helping Lucie out of the convertible even though she could get out on her own. 

“Like black-tie affair?” Lucie asked, glancing over at Matthew as they made their way into the store. 

“Yea, that’s best really. I can send you the invitation, it has a list of acceptable clothing styles. And I can have a dressmaker called if you need a new dress,” Matthew pulled his phone from his pocket and sent Lucie an image of the invitation. Having grown up with the Fairchild family being so close to the Herondale family, Lucie was no stranger to Charlotte and Herny’s parties. They were often extravagant affairs that rarely spared any expenses, they had to be as Charlotte’s position as the Consul commanded she host lavish parties for guests of all sorts, some were even royalty. Though Lucie had gone to many of those parties, Will and Tessa always kept James and Lucie from going to the most formal ones, as children weren’t allowed to those. On those days Matthew would come to the Institute as well as Thomas and Christopher and either Anna, Barbara (while she was alive), or Eugina would watch the five/six of them until their parents returned. When James and Matthew turned sixteen, Lucie fifteen, there seemed to be no more need for those large gatherings, Matthew would attend the parties, occasionally with James, and Lucie would stay home in her bedroom, contending herself to read and write until she dozed off and woke the next morning to begin anew. Needless to say, though Lucie had heard tales of the Fairchild’s lavish soirees, she had never attended one herself and the notion of doing so was suddenly quite unbelievable. She read over the dress code as they walked through the aisles, Matthew picking up certain items they’d require as they went along.  _ “Women should wear an evening dress or skirt; long, or at least not very short, is usually best. There is a difference between a formal dinner and a dinner dance; avoid wearing voluminous dresses for dinner because they’re not practical. If not wearing a long dress, then a cocktail dress – a fitted dress to very slightly below the knee and with a little décolletage – is an option. The fabric should be suited to evenings such as silk, crepe or chiffon. Evening trousers are an option, but it is better to go for a palazzo cut, rather than tight-fitting. Dresses do not need to be black and tights should be worn. Please practise modesty.”  _ Lucie read over the words until her head spun, having to look up what some of it meant. She glanced at Matthew, realising this was his life all the time. 

“I don’t have anything that could even come  _ close _ to fitting those standards, Math,” Lucie sighed heavily and slipped her phone in her back pocket. “And I only have barely a day to get a dress that fits all those rules?”

“Relax, Lu. We’ll take a spin by the dressmakers after we check out here and I’ll see what strings I can pull,” Matthew smiled at her as he pulled out his card and paid for the groceries. Lucie snatched two bags before he could get them all as they left the store. 

“Math, I can’t go begging my Mam for money, she’s going to tell me that I have to come up with it on my own,” Lucie protested and climbed into the passenger seat.

“Then don’t go begging her for money. I can pay for it, be a better use of my money then what I normally spend it on,” Matthew remarked absently. Lucie flushed as she pulled on her seatbelt and they began out on the road again, this time headed to the dressmaker. 

“I can’t let you pay for me, that’s ridiculous,” Lucie argued, looking at Matthew and realising just how much she dreamed of this moment. In all her dreams she never imagined having to protest.

“Lucie, don’t worry about it. It’ll be my gift to you. I didn’t get you anything for your birthday this year, so consider this your birthday gift,” Matthew responded even;y, focusing on driving and humming along to the song playing on the radio. Lucie sighed but could hardly argue anymore. She didn’t want to ruin a moment like this, not when she finally got Matthew’s attention.

“Alright,” Lucie relented and Matthew smiled, seemingly proud of himself. They continued to drive for a little longer before Matthew pulled into the dressmakers and parked. 

“Out you get, my lady,” Matthew teased fondly and held the car door open for her. Lucie rolled her eyes fondly and smiled to herself as she got out. When they were in the store, Lucie once again felt dreadfully shy of her social standing. Around the shop were racks of dresses that hung draped elegantly on their hangers as well as swatches of fancy and expensive materials held together by clips in books. There was a wall that was covered solely in images of rich and famous people wearing all sorts of elegant gowns from the mid-1800s to modern-day, dresses Lucie assumed were made here in this humble shop. She couldn’t see a speck of dust anywhere and an elderly woman sat behind the counter fiddling with a binder that seemed to contain a ledger.

“I don’t see an appointment on here for you, Matthew Fairchild,” the woman spoke, her voice heavily accented with a french accent and Lucie felt her cheeks flush, realising they did come out of practically nowhere when this woman was probably busy for the day. Matthew, however, just grinned widely.

“Mathilde! How lovely to see you!” He swept into the shop and helped the old woman up, kissing each of her papery cheeks and smiling widely. She kissed both his cheeks in greeting and looked to Lucie. “Unfortunately, we didn’t make an appointment, it’s an emergency, you see. This is my lovely girlfriend,” he motioned Lucie over, “Lucie Herondale. She is coming with me to my mother’s soiree tomorrow evening and has nothing to wear! Yes, I could’ve gone anywhere and spared you the hassle, dear Mathilde, but a girl as gorgeous as my Lucie needs to stand out, so I needed the best. I’d be willing to pay anything extra for a late fee,” Matthew concluded, his eye glowing brightly. Mathilde seemed to roll her eyes and mumble something in french, shaking her head. She couldn’t, however, hide the smile growing on her lips.

“Matthew Fairchild, you are lucky that I love you and you are lucky that your mother comes here often. Come here, girl,” Mathilde motioned to Lucie and Lucie stepped forward shyly. Mathilde began to walk back down the hall, Lucie and Matthew at her heel. Lucie glanced up to Matthew and mouthed ‘ _ girlfriend? _ ’ Matthew grinned and shrugged, a mischievous and content smile on his lips. Mathilde escorted them to a large back room and pointed out where she wanted Lucie to stand. She stood up on the platform in the centre of the room, suddenly feeling very vulnerable as Mathilde began to measure her. “So, why did you not get a dress in advance? People have been coming for two months now to have dresses made for this party and you show up now?”

“Well, she just got-” Matthew began but was cut off by a sharp shush from Mathilde and a wave of her hand.

“I am asking Lucie, not you. She has a tongue, I assume?” Matilde raised an eyebrow to Lucie as she finished writing her measurements and looked her over.

“Yes, ma’am. I’m sorry for causing you any trouble, it’s not my intention. I was so busy with school work I had very little time to see Matthew recently, he can be quite distracting, so I was only recently made aware that I need a new dress for the occasion,” Lucie glanced at Mathilde and the older woman nodded, turning and making her way to the back of the shop.

“ Oui … I think I have just the dress for you. It’s  absolument parfait,” Mathilde declared and disappeared behind the curtain to go search for a dress.

“Ah, she sees something in you,” Matthew grinned and he looked at Lucie, leaning back against the wall. “She rarely lets anyone take her premade dresses unless she’s certain they could fit the dress perfectly, physically and in all other aspects. She has a knack for that kind of thing."

“Oh?” Lucie raised her eyebrows and looks over at him, she folded her arms over herself absently, her hands on each opposite shoulder shyly. Matthew smiled at her as Mathilde returned.

“I don’t care how close you both are, men outside while she gets changed. Out, out,” Mathilde swept Matthew out of the fitting room and turned back to Lucie after closing the door behind Matthew. “Here, darling girl,” Mathilde handed Lucie a dress bag. When Lucie unzipped it she immediately felt a blush rising in her cheeks. Once she had it on, Lucie could barely recognise herself in the mirror. She wore a two-piece black dress, the top decorated in sequins and thin lace on the back. The dress had a heart-shaped collar line and the sleeves were short and off the shoulder. It was tight-fitting and stopped just below her breasts, it wasn’t a clean break, however, there was quite a bit of shape along the line where the dress ended. Just above her belly button, the skirt began. There was a long single layer of tulle that was stitched to a tight black mini-skirt. She put on sheer black leggings and strappy black heeled shoes. “With som jewels and large earrings, you’ll look perfect. You don’t need make-up, but you wouldn’t look bad if you had black around your eyes and red on your lips. I would recommend keeping your hair down, it’ll finish the look,” Mathilde spoke from behind Lucie. Lucie glanced back at the older woman and nodded slowly.

“I have never felt so beautiful in my whole life…” Lucie mumbled and Mathilde smiled softly.

“You look perfect. Would you like me to get Matthew?” Mathilde inquired, looking to Lucie. Lucie shook her head quickly.

“No, I think I should like him to see me in it for the first time tomorrow. I’m certain he can wait that long,” Luie declared as she carefully began to undress. Mathilde chuckled and Lucie placed the dress back in the bag and folded the stockings, placing them with the shoes in a bag that hung on the hanger of the dress bag. Once she was dressed as she was before, she exited and grinned at Matthew. “We found the one.”

“And I don’t even get to see it?” Matthew pouted as they made their way to the front of the store. He swiped his card to pay for the dress and put the receipt in the bag.

“Tomorrow,” Lucie replied softly, again feeling embarrassed that Matthew had to pay for the dress. Matthew seemed to notice this and wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her temple, much to Lucie’s surprise. 

“Alright. I’m certain you’ll look stunning,” Matthew concluded and smiled to Mathilde. “Thank you, dear Mathilde! I make sure to tell everyone Lucie’s dress came from here, get you some more business,” Matthew waved.

“Make sure to tell them it’s one of a kind,” Mathilde instructed and winked at Lucie as the pair left the dress shop. Matthew placed the recently bought items carefully in the back seat and glanced at Lucie. 

“I don’t let anyone do this, so don’t take this lightly,” Matthew began slowly. Lucie looked over and raised an eyebrow in his direction, “But… do you want to drive home?” Matthew held the keys in the air in her reach. Lucie’s eyes widened. 

“Mean it? Really?” Lucie knew for a fact that Matthew loved his car very much and refused to let even James drive it, and their reflexes were identical in all ways.

“Yeah,” Matthew nodded as Lucie took the keys. He climbed into the passenger seat and Lucie slipped into the driver’s seat, grinning madly. “Okay, so put your foot on the brake and-” Matthew was cut off from instructing her when Lucie brought the car to life and backed up.

“I’ve driven a car before, Math,” Lucie turned out of the lot and they took off down the road, she could hardly contain her joy at the events of today and began to laugh with pure happiness as the scenery tore by them quickly. She glanced over and noticed that even Matthew had begun to relax, settling in and enjoying the drive, smiling at Lucie. “You should see how you look from here!” Lucie called gleefully.

“Yeah? I guess. But, I’m quite happy with my view,” Matthew declared, grinning widely as the world raced by and the wind tousled their hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! So sorry this took ten days to get the next chapter out! I hope you all enjoyed it! School has started back up for me so now I'm balancing school and writing! I should like to say there will be posts whenever I'm free and most defiantly on weekends, but don't take me at my word 100%, I'm also trying to keep up with my one-shot story, haha!! Well, thanks for reading, leave a comment if you have anything to say at all! Hope everyone stays safe and healthy!


	3. And I Could See Us Twisted In Bedsheets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matthew and Lucie at the party

Lucie was curling her hair in the mirror with shaky hands, which was never a good idea. Thankfully, as a Shadowhunter, should anything go wrong, she could just _iratze_ it back right. Lucie was staring at herself in the mirror, the black fabric against her sunkissed skin and brown hair… the way her blue eyes complimented the dress more than any other part of her. Lucie was dreadfully nervous, who wouldn’t be? She had never been to a party this fancy, she never planned to ever go to a party this fancy. On top of that, she was going on her first date with Matthew, which reminded her that she forgot perfume. Lucie rushed over a sprayed on her best perfume, content with her curls, and unplugged the iron to let it cool. She then pulled on the shoes Mathilde told her to wear, _“wear the strappy black heeled shoes”_ . Her voice was echoing in her mind. Lucie had followed her instructions to a T, her lips were painted blood red and she’d perfected the smokey eye, the eyeliner she had on had an elongated tail and she’d done highlighter on her face, an uncommon occurrence to say the least. Now Lucie was waiting, sitting on one of her chairs with _Bob’s Burgers_ running on her tv. While she was watching it, she was also focused on other things, like every tick of the second hand and the utter silence of her phone even though the ringer was all the way up. Finally, after what felt like a lifetime of waiting, she jumped at a knock to her door. “Coming, one moment!” Lucie rose from the chair and fumbled around for the remote, tossing aside pillows and blankets, moving the chair to look where it fell, she didn’t have time for this. Cursing, she finally dug out of the tangle of blankets and shut off the tv. She caught a quick glance of herself in the mirror, straightening herself up and fixing her hair once again. Once she was certain she was beyond presentable, she opened the door. Matthew Fairchild stood outside, in all his grandeur. A tailored black suit with a charming red tie. His chiselled jaw lifted with a certain, pleasant smile. His eyes a sparkling green, so much like his mother’s, and his soft, feather-like golden hair brushed away from his brow. He was charming and smart. His voice was that of any rich boy, honeyed and proud, every word he said sounded beautiful, his breath caught in his throat when he saw her. He handed her a bouquet of red roses and looked at her with wide eyes. “Hello, beautiful… you look…”

“Thank you,” Lucie flushed and motioned him in. He stepped inside and closed the door, looking at Lucie as she went over and placed the flowers in a vase. “I suppose we should leave so we aren’t late?” Lucie glanced back at Matthew.

“Yes, I suppose we should,” he offered her his arm and the pair step out of Lucie’s dorm and towards Matthew’s car. Lucie was pleasantly surprised to see he had the roof up, so at least her hair would be salvageable.

“I see you put the roof up,” Lucie piped up and she closed the door to the passenger side, Matthew started the car and began pulling out.

“Yes, I figured you might not want your hair to get ruined,” Matthew grinned as he drove, watching her from his peripheral vision. The radio was playing _Today’s Top Hits_ and Lucie was locked in her mind, worried endlessly about how the people will take her and what they’ll say, knowing she’s what Matthew has decided on as of late… she very much hoped that he wasn’t planning on using her and losing her. Matthew had been known to go through women but Lucie had never anticipated being one of those women. As Lucie and Matthew pulled up to Fairchild Manor, Lucie was again greeted by the blunt reminder of Matthew’s social status. Just twenty miles north of the manor was a metropolis of metal and glass, concrete and asphalt. The people mill about, measuring their lives to the second, absorbed in salacious gossip and politics. But within the manor perimeter, it was nonsense to measure the time that way. The smallest division there was the rising and setting of the sun, the appearing and vanishing of the mighty battlements from the naked eye. The manor walls sprung from the soil like the very dirt they were placed upon had insulted them. Such ornate sandstone was too pretty to touch the earth, indeed it was fancier stone than many European castles used. Its large oak door was double wide and was sheltered under a wide porch supported by stone pillars. The driveway was grandiose, sweeping into a wide circle in front of the dwelling with an ornate fountain in the center. The windows were oversized, mullioned and almost cathedral-like. Inside every room was bathed in daylight from the first kiss of dawn to the twilight hours. By night the oak floors and antique furniture are bathed in the flicker of yellow candlelight from the many candelabras that still hang there; that wasn’t to say there was no electricity, as there most certainly was, however, it was better suited to have the candles in the manor. As they got out of the car and began to approach the building, Lucie paused a moment to take in its grandeur. The manor walls were certainly the strongest thing for miles around, yet when Lucie looked carefully she noticed the stones. It was built of stones of varying sizes and shapes, each one unique. From a distance it was uniform tan/grey, from up close it was a mosaic of humble rocks, each of them nobody would think anything of were they loose by the roadside. But together they were Fairchild manor, the crown of the landscape in all its glory. 

Matthew placed his hand on Lucie’s elbow, a soft gesture that calmed Lucie. She looked at him and smiled softly, “Your home is huge… it’s always a little daunting,” Lucie blushed. Matthew stopped her and folded a lock of hair behind her ear, locking eyes with her for a moment.

“Yes, but you're welcome to it more than anyone else,” Matthew placed a hand lightly on her cheek, the feeling of a silk glove against her cheek was foreign but not exactly unlikeable. “You’re perfect. If anyone deserved to be here, it’s you. You have more pure of a heart than anyone I know here, you’re more at peace with yourself than anyone I’ve met before. And all those rich people in that room? They won’t judge you because you’re mine. And that alone is enough to deter any judgement, even though I’m certain you could use that beautiful mouth of yours and whip them into shape with ease. You’re perfect and never forget that, okay?” Matthew locked eyes with her. Even in the heels, he was still taller than her and he had, at some point, moved a hand under her chin to tip her face up so he could look at her. For a moment, she understood what it meant to truly feel like enough, like perfection. And she realised that she’d found that in Matthew’s arms, in Matthew’s eyes, but she knew that she didn’t need to be with Matthew to feel complete, though it certainly helped.

“I’m yours, Math?” Lucie blinked up at him playfully and there was a glimmer in his eyes, a warm look that made Lucie’s heart flutter. 

“Yeah,” Matthew’s voice was silky and velvety, his gaze even and steady, a slow, certain, grin on his lips.

“Bold of you to call me yours without so much as kissing me, now isn’t it?” Lucie teased. Though she wasn’t one to tease often, she found she was feeding off of Matthew’s energy and teasing him with the ease of someone who’d done it all her life. 

“Is it, now?” Matthew had raised a golden eyebrow, frowning in mock thought, “well, we must rectify that, don’t we?” Matthew grinned lazily. Suddenly, warm lips pressed against hers. Lucie’s eyes widen and it took approximately one point three seconds to realise Matthew was actually kissing her, and a further three point eight seconds to realise that she was kissing him back. Her eyes fluttered shut and in the darkness, she saw light exploding. His lips were warm and ceratin, her heart was aching and she can taste the sting of long ago drunken wine, a taste forever locked in his lips, but she didn’t care because all she could focus on is the warm feeling that was spreading through her body. All she can focus on was Matthew. The kiss was long and his mouth was hot and her heart was exploding with joy. It took every inch of Matthew’s willpower to pull away from Lucie, to look at her again and not want to kiss her another time. “Can I call you mine now?”

“I was already yours. From the moment you laid eyes on me I’ve been yours, from the moment you first uttered my name I have belonged to you completely,” Lucie proclaimed, breathless and flushed.

“Wonderful. I'm glad we have that settled," Matthew declared. Lucie laughed shyly and Matthew smiled. "We should go inside now,” he proclaimed, grinning and dropping a kiss on her forehead once again. Lucie nodded and followed him inside. A housekeeper opened the door and motioned them inside.

“Young Master Fairchild,” he ducked his head softly and Matthew smiled at him, a gentle look in his eyes.

“Hello Michael, it’s very nice to see you,” Matthew responded and gently wrapped his arm around Lucie’s waist, watching Michael as he motioned them to follow him. He opened the wide doors to the main foyer and motioned them in. Lucie drew in a sharp breath at the extravagance of the room, the way that the light from those windows lit the room, the lack of modern light and the reliance on candles was certainly an intelligent choice. There was a lot of glanced toward the door, a lot of elderly people and young people mingling dressed in expensive get-ups, outfits that Lucie could only dream of. Smells of perfume and cologne mingled with that of expensive alcohol to create the overall aroma of wealth. Charlotte swept over, she wore a greenish-blue gown made of soft, satiny fabric, long and loose. A semicircular, high collar made of silk-like materials headed the ankle-length robe. She walked as lightly as an acrobat. The creamy sheets of the silk dress slipped onto her shoulders, peppering her body with soft, sensual kisses. Like a lover, it seduced the senses and conveyed with utmost skill the art of pleasing, she looked simple timeless. Matthew smiled widely when he saw his mother, opening his arms and being wrapped in her embrace. Her hair was not too long, not too short, not too straight nor too curly, but what made it so very different was it was red and the hints of grey in the hair at the roots didn’t detract from her presence, all it did was add to it. The shade was faded red, like the falling autumn leaves with oddly bright shine, creating a great contrast. 

“Matthew!” Charlotte exclaimed, wrapping Matthew tightly in her embrace. He grinned and held tightly to her.

“Mother! I’ve brought Lucie! Actually,” Matthew amended, "Lucie is my plus one. I didn't want to tell you until she said yes to joining me," Matthew smiles back at Luciem

“Oh, Lucie!” Charlotte turned to her and smiled widely, wrapping her closely to his chest like a motherly embrace. It often was a motherly embrace between the pair, they’d known each other forever, Tessa and Charlotte knew each other long before Lucie and Matthew were even thoughts. Lucie smiled at him and stepped out of her embrace after a moment. “It’s very good to see you, it’s very good to have you in my house again.”

“It’s very nice to be here again. It’s just as large as I remember it from when we were little,” Lucie flushed and smiled shyly.

“Yes, well mingle! Enjoy the party, loves!” Charlotte motions to the room and smiles widely. Lucie and Matthew nod, Charlotte swept back into the crowd when a woman came and grabbed her arm, motioning her over to a very sensibly dressed couple.

“The job is never done for Mum," Matthew sughdd and watched his mother converse with the couple. He shook his head after a moment and glance back at Lucie, "Come, let us dance,” Matthew grasped her hand and guided her out into the dance floor, a group of people were playing music, seated in their section. It truly looked like a Victorian painting, a moment stolen from time, copied and pasted into the modern-day to teleport her back into what was. The pair twirled and spun around, fingers twisted together. Every time they’d wrap close together, Matthew would mutter something to Lucie. Some times they were very appropriate, other times are teasing, and on the occasional time, something dreadfully inappropriate. Once the song wrapped up, Lucie glanced up at Matthew and smiled softly. Something caught the corner of her eye, some sort of motion. She’d seen motion like that before, so simple, so subtle, but so very much there that, if anyone else saw them, they wouldn’t be able to deny them either. The shadow moved towards the door and slipped from the room into the long hallway on the end, which Lucie knew lead to the bedrooms. 

“Excuse me a moment, Math. I need to use the bathroom,” she leaned up and kissed him quickly, smiling. He looked down at her with fond eyes and nodded.

“Use the one that’s off my bedroom, it’s still cleaned and can be used, but private to all guests,” Matthew stole another kiss as she nodded and he turned, “I’ll get us a place to sit.”

“Thank you! I’ll be back shortly,” Lucie slipped from the room, making her way to the bedrooms, following what she swore she saw. After a moment, she paused. With her back to the stone, the roughness pressing into her skin, she was able to focus on the unreal, the fantastical. Her Mam always told her she was able to see ghosts because of her mixture of Herondale blood and warlock blood. While Herondale’s were known to see ghosts, that power could’ve been amplified by the addition of demon blood. History lived here, within the walls and around the corners and passageways. Under the slivers of moonlight, she saw the phantoms pass by, never once acknowledging her presence. But perhaps they were locked in another time, visible but somehow dislocated from the here and now. She’d rather be in these ancient walls, imagining, fantasizing, building “castles in the air” than sitting safely in her brain. Haunted places were everywhere Lucie went. Things didn’t have to be old to be haunted. All they needed was a good foundation, and the Fairchild manor was built specifically for the foundation. How can she be scared of the dead when, to her, they were as alive as anyone else? After a moment the cold draft seemed to pass and Lucie acknowledged the moment was over, she’d once again missed her chance. Whether she was grateful for it or deeply saddened by it, Lucie never was able to tell, however she knew that she had to go back to the room before Charlotte made her speech. She always made speeches at her parties, at her benefits, when the parties drew to an end. Lucie slipped back into the room and crossed the floor over to Matthew, settling at his side and taking his hand.

“Did you find it well enough?” Matthew raised an eyebrow and Lucie nodded, smiling at him. He frowns and puts his hand on her cheek, “Lu? What is it? You look… haunted.”

“Nothing, love,” Lucie gently looked at him and softly squeezing his hands in her own, “I just… I’m fine.” 

“Lu…” Matthew looked to Lucie and kissed her temple softly, with his eyes nervous and patient. 

“I thought I saw something,” Lucie shook her head, “but I didn’t. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to frighten you. I didn’t see anything.” Lucie leaned slightly over and rested her head on his shoulder, his arm tightened around her waist absently.

“Lucie..." Matthew sighed softly and relented when she offered no response. "I trust you. If you’re certain nothings the matter then nothings the matter,” Matthew mumbled in her ear as Charlotte had begun speaking, her voice ringing around the room.

Later that night, Matthew climbed into his car with Lucie and they drove out, heading to the University again. Lucie lay her head back on the seat, closing her eyes as the car tore down the road. Once they arrived back at Lucie’s dorm, Matthew helped her out of the car. They made their way into the dorm and Lucie smiled at Matthew. "Home sweet home," Matthew spoke gently and Lucie nodded. 

“Come inside, stay a moment,” Lucie handed Matthew a bottle of iced tea and kissed him quickly. She gently slipped into the bathroom and pulled off her gorgeous dress, changing into a pair of black biker shorts and a loose white tank top. It took her a little longer to scrub her face clean and braid her hair, but once it was finished, she was as content as ever. Slipping out, she motioned Matthew to the bed, which she pulled down from its frame in the wall. He raised an eyebrow. “I just want to cuddle. Just a little, before you go…” Lucie looked at him shyly. 

“You sure?” Matthew sat on the bed at her side, running his fingers through her hair. He softly kissed her forehead, climbing into the bed with her once she nodded. He’d kicked off his shoes, pulled off his jacket and gloves, and lay down at her side. Lucie shyly rolled over and nestled into his chest. He drew in a surprised breath but wrapped his arms around her. For a long moment, they lay in silence until Matthew felt Lucie’s breath level off. Matthew debated leaving, but before he could so much as think too hard on the matter, he felt himself drift off, falling into a deep slumber himself with Lucie Heorndale in his arms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that took forever to release. I am so very sorry, my life has become so very hectic recently that writing was not always super easy. However, I am SORTA very proud of this one... I don't know, they might be moving fast, however my thoughts behind this one is that they've known each other their whole lives so they've already gone through that awkward getting to know you phase. Anyhow, I hope you all enjoyed, I love you all, stay safe and healthy, and I promise the next one won't take so long to release.


	4. For The Hope Of It All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We have some time with Cordelia.

“Ibis demons are made almost entirely of shadows, they have golden eyes and can pierce through a shadowhunter, bones and all, like a knife through butter,” Mr. Wayland droned on. His voice was as dull as the topic he taught, a complete history of demons and their modern uses, a mandatory class. Lucie wasn’t listening much to what he had to say, instead, she was caught in her thoughts, remembering the feeling of waking this morning in Matthew’s arms, how it felt to be completely his if only for that moment. She remembered how he woke, green eyes slowly appearing behind fluttering lids and how he absently stretched himself out before even fully waking. When his eyes landed on Lucie, he was torn between shock and worry, the shock he fell asleep in her bed and worry she’d kick him from it. But all Lucie did was kiss him softly and bid him good morning. Neither of them had morning classes today, they enjoyed breakfast, cuddled through a movie, and then Matthew left to let her get ready. Now she was here, in what  _ had _ to be the University’s most boring class. She felt a sharp sting in her left hand and looked down, noticing nothing was there she looked quickly around and made eye contact with Cordelia. Daisy smiled at her and kicked her a note from under the table with the subtle art of someone who’d done it a thousand times if they’d done it once. Lucie scooped the paper up while Mr. Wayland wrote on the chalkboard and quickly unfolded it, placing it atop her notebook to look like nothing more but a page in the notebook. After she was certain she was safe, she glanced down and read the text. “ You look distracted and you didn’t answer my texts last night  _ or _ this morning. Is everything okay? Did Matthew upset you? ” Lucie had to stifle a laugh, realising Cordelia must think she and Matthew had a dreadful night, she usually told Cordelia everything. Lucie quickly penned a response, her loping and elegant handwriting decorating the page like snowflakes on a delicate landscape. 

“ Everything’s perfect, Daisy. No need to worry. Math stayed over last night, we cuddled is all, don’t go getting anything else in your mind. It’s just  _ really _ easy to zone out and think of happy things when you’re in this classroom. Maybe Mr. Wayland just bores me. ” Lucie folded the letter and kicked it back to Daisy, grinning to herself when it knocked into Daisy’s shoe under the table and she leaned down to pick it up. As she read the note, her mouth fell open, looking towards Lucie in utter shock. 

“ You let Matthew Fairchild into your  **bed** ?! What would your parents say! What’s Jamie going to say! ” Cordelia’s words seemed to scream off the page, but Lucie just held up a finger and slipped the note into her pocket, once again pretending to pay attention to Mr. Wayland. 

When the class finally ended, Lucie slipped everything into her messenger bag and swung it over her shoulder, she made her way to leave the room, following after Cordelia’s retreating figure. “Miss Herondale. A moment,” Mr. Wayland’s voice startled Lucie, she turned and looked back at him, cautiously making he way towards his desk while he was grading papers. 

“Sir?” Lucie looked at him nervously, her eyes, though worried, were curious in the same breath. Something about the piercing blue of them caught nearly everyone off guard, and Mr. Wayland was no exception. He wasn’t that old, he couldn’t be much older than Anna, and he had dark black hair always styled to perfection, his skin was a middle eastern tone, on the lighter side. He had dark brown eyes and his arms were littered in old rune scars among fresh and/or permanent runes. Lucie had never seen him outside of when he taught, she feared him to be dreadfully dull, secretly she prayed that he didn’t speak in the same monotone fashion to everyone as he did his class, she was certain this subject bored him.

“You have the highest grade in this class, somehow you’ve managed to get nearly perfect on every test and pay so little attention. With that being said, of course, I mean no offence, I have to ask, how did you get so knowledgeable in such a… tedious subject. I would know, I teach it,” he remarked. Lucie was pleasantly surprised to find he had a much more natural voice when talking one on one with someone, her gaze held his with ease.

“I lived in the London Institute all my life. My mother’s a warlock, my father’s a shadowhunter. I can see ghosts, my brother can fade. I like to write about all world and I like to read on the matter to help the writing. All those factors have combined to create a miraculous combination of knowledge. Anything you ever needed to know about demons or demonology or warlock history or warlock curses, you can bet your fortune I have or we have a book on it somewhere. It’s not that I don’t pay attention in this class, I do, it’s more that there’s so much repetitive information, it’s a struggle to keep my mind from straying. I mean no disrespect, of course, I mean only to learn something new and potentially useful. Granted, I also intend to graduate from University, so that definitely has a lot to do with why I’m here,” Lucie confessed, feeling the words pour from her mouth faster than she thought she could. He blinked slowly at the response and a slow smile grew on his lips. Lucie shifted uncomfortably in her shoes, chewing her bottom lip absently.

“I see. Well… I may make use of that wealth of knowledge at some point in our near future, Miss Herondale. It was lovely to speak with you, I do hope we may speak again,” Mr. Wayland lowered his head to return to grading papers and Lucie took it as a cue to leave. She scampered from the room and out into the hall.

“What on Earth was that?!” Cordelia burst and Lucie shrugged, eyes wide. She and Cordelia made their way from the room down the hall, footsteps in unison as they headed to the gym to train. 

“I don’t know, Mr. Wayland was asking some questions, I guess,” Lucie shrugged and blushed, looking to Cordelia helplessly. 

“That much I can live with, but spill now! You and Matthew! Are you guys official or…?” Cordelia raised an eyebrow and Lucie shrugged, her cheeks flushed. 

“Daisy, we went out on one date. I doubt that’s considered ‘official’,” Lucie remarked and placed her bag down in the locker room. She began to change, pulling on leggings and pulling off her shirt so she was in her white sports bra. She tied up her brown hair in a ponytail and kicked off her boots, lacing a pair of running shoes to her feet. 

“Oh, sure. James and I have gone on more dates than I can even count up to this point and he has yet to even see my bed. You and Matthew went on one date and he slept over. Don’t tell me you aren’t official,” Cordelia got changed as well and looked at Lucie with the gaze that told her not to be ridiculous.

“I’m not being ridiculous!” Lucie tosses her hands up and rolls her eyes, “come on,” Lucie made her way out to the door of the training room, pushing it open an axe from the wall. Cordelia followed her out with her personal blade.

“I don’t understand how you got him to sleep in your bed and  _ didn’t _ get laid. Lucie, that’s mindblowing. You are aware he’s  _ 100% _ hornier than Jamie and, as I said, I won’t even let James get close to my bed!” Cordelia exclaimed and Lucie rolled her eyes swinging her axe in Cordelia’s direction. She raised her blade and the metal clashed together. 

“Maybe he just respects me?” Lucie raised an eyebrow, “Or maybe because he knows my father would kill him if he crossed that line? Who knows.”

“I don’t get it, Lulu. You went from never letting a guy into your dorm to  _ sleeping in the same bed as Matthew Fairchild _ .” Cordelia growled ad Lucie got the upper hand, pushing her back on offence. “Fuck, letting Matthew sleep in  _ your _ bed.”

“I think it’s better it was my bed than his. Anyways, you’re getting sloppy. Talking and sparring don’t seem to be your strong suit,” Lucie grinned and ducked under a swing of Cortana. She caught the blade against her axe, falling back onto defence strategically, letting Cordelia push her back until she was practically against the wall. When she was young and in the Institute, her father used to train her. Once, when her Aunt Cecily came over, she saw a maneuver she was never able to put from her mind, and beyond that, spent next to every day desperately trying to replicate. She hadn’t done it in a while, but this seemed to be the moment, everything was perfectly aligned. Cordelia swung Cortana at her which caused Lucie to back up and turn so she faced the pillar. With a hope and a prayer, she ran at the pillar, climbing it quickly without using her hands. When she was at the point that she worried she’d fall, she kicked off the pillar and arched over Cordelia’s head, twisting in the air and landing on her feet behind Cordelia, catching her  _ Parabatai _ off-guard. Lucie laughed triumphantly as she disarmed Cordelia and kicked her blade away, holding the axe to her throat. 

“Point,” Cordelia conceded and put her hands up in surrender. “When on Earth did you learn that?” Lucie lowered the axe and grinned triumphantly.

“Aunt Cecily, I’ve been working on it for years now,” Lucie confessed. The pair turned when the sound of applause drew them from their little world. Matthew and James were at the entrance of the training room, watching the girls with interest.

“I never thought you’d get that move down. I remember the look on father’s face when Aunt Cecily got behind him like that and disarmed him,” James remarked and Matthew raised his eyebrow inquisitively.

“And you can’t do that?” Matthew poked fun at James who rolled his golden eyes in an unamused fashion. 

“Do I  _ look  _ as small as Lulu? She’s pretty damn graceful for a woman who carries an axe is all I have to say about that,” James responded and crossed to room, wrapping an arm around Cordelia. “You did well too, Daisy. My money was on you until she flipped over you.”

“Nice to know I have some support around here,” Cordelia smiled playfully and Lucie giggled.

“Hey! I support you. I just also beat you,” Lucie shrugged innocently and Matthew let out a bark of laughter, crossing over to Lucie and wrapping an arm around her waist, kissing her head gently. His fingers tapped on the soft skin above the waistband of her leggings. She rolled her eyes and knocked her hip into his playfully. “You’re a fool.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Matthew placed his one hand up and leaned down, kissing her head.

“It’s going to take me a long time to get used to this,” James remarked absently and glanced over Matthew and Lucie.

“Well, with any luck, you’ll have to get used to it. I think we can safely say it’s here to stay,” Matthew replied and held Lucie to his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! About a week later this comes out, I promised it wouldn't take as long! Okay, I won't lie with you guys, because Angel knows I couldn't do that, I really have no idea if I can wrap this story up in one chapter, so... we'll see. There'll probably be 10 chapters rather than 5 so I can do what I want with the story properly. If there are any objections, speak now or forever hold thy peace my lovelies! Anyways, I love you guys so much and stay safe and healthy!!!!
> 
> {NTS: 11 11 2 137}


	5. August Slipped Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matthew and Lucie over 6 months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, if yall read this when it said "Jack drew away," I was writing this while watching When Calls The Heart. In other words, I'm a fool. I meant Matthew and its been amended 😂😂

_~June~_

Lucie was laying on her back on a towel at the beach, her toes dug into the sand and her arms stretched above her, hands resting on the top of her head. She had a pair of sunglasses on, one of Matthew’s many pairs, and a bikini. The bathing suit had a ruffled cream top with off the shoulder sleeves and high waisted cream bottoms with multiple strings that attached the front portion of the bottoms to the back. Her sandals had been kicked off and placed at her side, she could feel the heat of the sun as it kissed her skin, warming her as she dozed. She felt lips brush her forehead and Lucie opened her eyes, stretching her arms above her and yawning. “How’s my girl doing?” Matthew was gazing down at her with his bright green eyes, he’d settled at her side and propped himself up with his one arm, watching her contently. Lucie grinned softly and rolled over closer to him, smiling up at him fondly. 

“Better now that you’re here. Where’s Oscar?” Lucie pulled the glasses off her face and glanced up at Matthew, grateful for the shadow he provided. He leaned down and kissed her once again, his lips tracing over hers for a beat before he smiled down at her. 

“He’s playing in the water,” Matthew nuzzled her softly before he glanced up and whistled. Over in the water, Oscar’s head shot up. He barked loudly and swam towards the shore, bounding out of the water and running over to where Matthew and Lucie lay on the blanket. He leapt atop Matthew when he reached them, Lucie squealed and rolled out of the way as Matthew was pushed into the sand by a wet dog. Oscar’s tail was going a mile a minute, his tongue lolling out of his mouth as Matthew pushed him off. “Oscar!”

“You called him over!” Lucie giggled and sat up, gasping as the dog shook the water from his fur. Matthew groaned and fished out a towel from their beach bag and began to towel dry Oscar. 

“This dog…” Matthew muttered, not without love. Once he was content enough with Oscar’s present state, he let the dog wander to the bottom of the blanket and play with his toy Matthew had brought for him. Matthew resettled himself down at Lucie’s side, wrapping an arm around her and smiling gently. Lucie leaned into him and closed her eyes contently. 

“You love him,” Lucie responded and glanced up at Matthew after a few moments. Matthew gave a shrug and nodded, glancing down at Lucie.

“Sure, he’s my dog. Of course, I love him. That doesn’t mean he’s not an idiot. He’s not exempt from that category,” Matthew amended and Lucie gave a soft laugh, taking Matthew’s hand within her own. 

“I don’t know what I’m going to do when you graduate,” Lucie released and sigh and glanced at Matthew. This would be his last year while she had two left. Cordelia graduated already so she wouldn’t even have her _parabatai_ at her side during classes. That wasn’t to say Daisy wouldn’t be visiting all the time to see the Herondale siblings, she certainly would, but it just wouldn’t be the same. 

“Yes, well we have one whole year left,” Matthew gently stroked Lucie’s hair, “plus, it’s not like I’m going to die once I graduate, I’ll still come by nearly every day,” Matthew kissed her softly, his hands sliding so that they were on either side of her, feeling the warmth of the sun-kissed skin there. Lucie blinked up at him and a slow smile grew on her face, she reached up and ran a hand through his hair, feeling the golden strands slip through her fingers like silk.

“That’s true, a whole year left,” Lucie nodded softly, watching Matthew’s eyes glow with a sort of emotion Lucie couldn’t peg but reciprocated.

“There’s a lot we could do in a year, you know,” Matthew grinned and kissed her, running his hands along her sides as his lips crashed into hers.

_~July~_

Matthew had woken up in his bed, though he wasn’t certain how he had gotten there… He had a raging headache and every part of him sang in agony. He felt like vomiting but, in the same breath, he had nothing left to throw up. He could still taste the burn of alcohol and he was grateful for whoever had decided to pull the curtains across his window. He could barely remember the night before, maybe because he was intoxicated at the time, maybe because his hangover didn’t allow his brain to do much work, who’s to say. He rolled over and felt his eyes open, lids heavy with fatigue and whatever else was holding them down. Matthew felt like every part of him was moving at half the speed he usually moved at, his head pounding a constant reminder of his failure into him.

“You’re alive…” Matthew raised his head painfully when he heard her voice, looking around until his eyes fell on where Lucie was settled on the chair in his bedroom. 

“Yeah…” Matthew rolled over slowly, groaning and squeezing his eyes shut, immediately falling back into bed before he could even really get up. “Why would you think I was dead?” Matthew tried to raise an eyebrow, he did so terribly.

“Because you drank until you blacked out last night and James had to drive you back home. He said you weren’t responding to anything! He called Jem, Jem said you’d be alright, you just needed to sleep it off… but Matthew,” Lucie’s words caught in her throat and she tilted her head up, squeezing her eyes closed tightly to keep the tears from spilling over the edge. 

“Lucie…” Matthew forced himself to open his eyes and sit up, he remembered what he was trying to forget, looking at her reminded him he was a failure. That he deserved nothing that he had or had gotten in this world.

“Matthew, please… I want to help you,” Lucie moved over and kneeled in front of Matthew, looking up at him in desperation. 

“Lucie please… don’t fall with me…” Matthew felt his voice strain, the roughness at the edges from pain and sorrow, from sadness and drink.

“Don’t tell me what to do, Matthew Fairchild, don’t you dare. I want you to listen to me. I want you to get better. I want you to heal and one day, smile again. To laugh and be as radiant and beautiful as I know you can be, as I’ve seen you be, but there’s nothing in the world that I could do to force you to better yourself. You have to want it, you have to want to get better in your heart, in your mind, in your soul. I can’t… I can’t stand by while you destroy yourself. I will do everything in _my_ power to remind you you’re loved and I’ll always support you, but you have to pull your end of the weight too,” Lucie begged, her eyes pleading and serious, unrelenting in their ways.

“Lucie I can’t just… I don’t deserve to be…” Matthew tried to protest but he felt the words die on his tongue as he looked into Lucie’s desperate blue eyes.

“To be what, Math? Happy? Because if that’s what you were going to say, I promise you, you deserved happiness as much as anyone else,” Lucie gently climbed into his lap and Matthew wrapped her tightly in his embrace, just holding her in his arms and breathing her in, just keeping her his for as long as possible.

“I love you, Lu,” Matthew spoke softly and locked eyes with Lucie.

“You… love me?” Lucie stared at him wide-eyed and Matthew nodded slowly, framing her face.

“How could I not?” Matthew responded, watching her breath catch in her throat and her eyes glow brightly. “And I promise, I’ll get help. For you. For James. For my family. For me.”

“Well in that case… I love you too Matthew Fairchild,” Lucie smiled lovingly up at him.

_~August~_

Lucie yawned widely and tapped her foot on the floor. She was packing for another year at Idris University and she couldn’t decide what sort of tops she’d like to bring with her. Her phone buzzed and she noticed Matthew was FaceTiming her. She answered the call and put the phone on the dresser, propped up against the wall. “Hey, what’s up?” 

“Hey. How are you doing, baby?” Matthew was sitting on a beach chair. The Fairchild family had left at the top of the month to spend a few weeks in their beach house in the Caribbean. Lucie rolled her eyes and grins lazily at him.

“Well, probably not as good as you are,” Lucie responded and heard Matthew laugh. His laughter wasn’t a chuckle or a smirk, but blissful, whole-hearted laughter. It was a warm sound that filled Lucie’s heart up, despite wanting to be annoyed that he went on vacation and she couldn’t join him.

“No, probably not. I miss you, Lu. It’s pretty lonely without you,” Matthew rose up from his chair and ran his hand through his hair. “What are you up to?”

“Packing. Don’t know what I want to bring to wear…” Lucie bit her bottom lip, thinking as she tossed shirts into one of three piles, “ _yes_ ”, “ _maybe_ ”, or “ _no_ ”. Matthew raised an eyebrow as he watched her.

“Show me some, won’t you?” Matthew grinned and Lucie rolled her eyes, shooting a dark look towards the camera.

“Here,” Lucie pulled a sweatshirt over her head and did a full spin. Matthew rolled his eyes adoringly.

“Oh, yes. Thank you. Show of my own sweatshirt, why don’t you?” Matthew suppressed a grin and Lucie blinked innocently at him.

“Yeah? Well, you’re not here so, who’s going to stop me, Math? You’re quite far away,” Lucie ran a hand through her hair and winked at him. Matthew raised an eyebrow as he took her in.

“Oh, Lu, be glad I am far away,” Matthew teased easily and Lucie flushed. “Although, I do really like the rest of the look…” Matthew swept his eyes down Lucie’s figure. She was in his sweatshirt and a pair of shorts. Matthew was tall enough that the sweatshirt hung below her shorts, even though they were biker shorts.

“Again, bet you wish you were here,” Lucie teased in a sing-song voice, watching his face as he rose from the chair and made his way back to the beach house. 

“You know I do,” Matthew pushed open the door to the beach house grinning at Lucie.

“Damn, I don’t know how you can call that a ‘vacation house’. It’s literally just a breath shorter than the _castle_ you live in back home,” Lucie could see the high ceilings and the seemingly endless house that Matthew had stepped into. He let out a bark of laughter.

“Castle? I believe it’s called a manor, but I doubt there are many semantics differentiating the two,” Matthew grinned adoringly at Lucie and Lucie giggled.

“Matthew?” Charlotte’s voice rang out from Matthew’s end of the phone as Lucie listened. “Who are you talking to?”

“Lu!” Matthew called back, making his way towards the voice. When he arrived, he flipped the camera to Charlotte, “say hi to Lu, mum.” Charlotte waved and smiled at her. Matthew smiled at his mum and made his way to his room. “You know, you’re more than welcome to join us next time.”

“I know. I had things to do this time, unfortunately. Anyways, it’s dinnertime, I have to go before Mam has my head,” Lucie grinned warmly. “Bye Math, I love you.”

“Love you too, sweetheart, text me after,” Matthew blew her a kiss and Lucie smiled, hanging up the call and making her way to dinner.

_~September~_

“Get in the car, Lu!” Matthew called, parked outside the Institute. Lucie rolled her eyes and made her way down the stairs and tossed her suitcases in the back seat of his convertible, jumping the door and settling in the passenger seat. “I remember when you used to get pissed at me fro jumping the door.”

“Yeah, well, you wore off on me,” Lucie grinned lazily and Matthew laughed, tilting his head back to look up at the sun. He started the car after a moment and pulled out. Lucie waved to Tessa and Will who were leaning on the doorframe of the Institute.

“Ready for school?” Matthew piped up as they left the city boundaries, leaving London in their dust. He held Lucie’s hand absently as they drove on.

“Don’t remind me. I’m ready to get back into my own life, I am, however, not ready to go back to school,” Lucie glanced at Matthew. He nodded in agreement. Lucie was always taken aback by how beautiful Matthew was in the car, the wind sending his hair into a style to, by some miracle, managed to look purposeful. He was driving with one hand on the wheel. Where it used to be one hand on the wheel, one hand dangling over the car door, he now used that free hand to hold Lucie’s.

“You got a tan,” Lucie raised an eyebrow and Matthew groaned softly, looking down at himself.

“I got a _sunburn_ which turned into a tan,” Matthew amended and Lucie giggled. He shot her a look, not without love. “Hush. You’re so cruel.”

“Me?! Cruel! Never,” Lucie put her hands up and Matthew chuckled softly, bringing her hand that was encased in his own to his lips, kissing the back of it softly. 

“Angel, it’s good to see you again,” Matthew sighed happily and glanced over at her for a beat. 

“Eyes on the road, you flirt,” Lucie teased and Matthew glanced back at the road, suppressing a grin.

“Apparently I can’t leave or you’ll get an attitude,” Matthew raised an eyebrow and Lucie grinned widely.

“I missed you too, Math,” She squeezed his hand and Matthew smiled to himself absently. 

“That’s good to hear,” Matthew commented, taking in the feeling of the sun on his skin. The smell of the air here was so different than the tropical air. Everything was different. But it wasn’t a bad different. It was home. They drove on for some time in silence before Lucie spoke once more.

“How have you been? Did you talk to your mum?” Lucie glanced over at him with slightly shy eyes. Matthew had been to therapy for his alcoholism since the incident in July. His therapist had advised him to talk with his family, that in order to heal, he needed to forgive himself and he needed to see that everyone never blamed him.

“Yeah. We talked. It… it felt good. I actually have been doing really well,” Matthew commented. “I’ve been weaning myself off alcohol, my family really has been a huge help. So have you and James,” Matthew seemed to relax as he spoke.

“Yeah? I’m proud of you Matthew,” Lucie spoke gently and leaned over, kissing his cheek softly.

“Well, you inspired the change. You inspired a lot in my life. I owe a lot of myself to you,” Matthew squeezed her hand and looked over at her. “I mean it. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“Well you never have to worry about that because I’m not going anywhere,” Lucie responded and Matthew smiled to himself and focused back on the road.

_~October~_

“Angel I don’t understand how I’m supposed to pass this class!” Lucie exclaimed in frustration, throwing her hands in the air. Matthew glanced over at her, they were sprawled out on the couch in Matthew and James's conjoining living space. She was leaning over a textbook, frowning. Matthew reached over and pulled the book from her hands, turning it over to read what its title was. 

" _History of Weaponry_? Lu, I love this shit, why didn't you tell me you were struggling in History of Weaponry?" Matthew raised an eyebrow and Lucie frowned in frustration. 

"Because I didn't want to bother you. You have your own classes to pass," Lucie objected and sighed, pulling the book back into her lap, glaring at it. 

"You know, glaring at it won’t make it go away,” Matthew remarked and moved so he was seated at her side. “Now, what are you confused about.”

“You’re going to laugh at me. Or you’re going to hate me, and either way is terrible,” Lucie objected, quickly flipping the book shut. Matthew raised a golden eyebrow and leaned over, kissing her cheek gently.

“Impossible. Show me what the problem is, sweetheart,” Matthew shifted Lucie over so she was settled in his lap.

“Okay…” Lucie heaved a sigh and rotated in his lap to look at him, “Promise you won’t laugh?”

“Promise. Cross my heart,” Matthew looked at her, kissing her softly. Lucie paused a moment, locking her lips with Matthew’s tangling her fingers in his hair. Sparks flew in every direction, and the world was slowly disappearing around her, along with all of Lucie’s worries, troubles and problems. He made her feel like none of that mattered. It was a small yet warm kiss. Lucie honestly never knew a kiss so innocent could be so intimate and electrifying. His lips were moving in perfect sync, his hands feeling her waist; Matthew pulled her closer, the kiss deepened, more passionate. She felt his hands on the back of her neck play with the ends of her hair. A smile grew on Lucie’s face as it started to tickle, she bit her lip to suppress a giggle. After what felt like a lifetime in only a moment, they pulled apart.

“I think we should do that again rather than schoolwork,” Lucie protested as Matthew removed his lips from hers. He laughed warmly, a deep sound.

“Yes, but _after_ work. I can’t have you failing on me, now can I?” He raised an eyebrow and Lucie stared at Matthew with wide doe eyes. 

“Fine. I’m struggling with identifying blades… specifically rapiers,” Lucie blushed deeply and Matthew raised his eyebrows.

“Lucie Herondale. You’re telling me we’ve been dating since April and I almost exclusively use rapiers, and you can’t differentiate between the types of rapiers?” Matthew stared at her wide-eyed.

“You promised you would be nice!” Lucie protested quickly and looked at him with desperation, Matthew heaved a sigh.

“Forgive me, I’m not trying to make fun of you, I simply am shocked that you could date me for that long, train with me, know me for practically our whole lives, and _still_ not know what rapier types are,” Matthew heaved a sigh and kissed her head.

“I know…” Lucie flushed and Matthew leaned forward, kissing her once again, stroking her hair as he did so.

“Let me teach you,” Matthew got up and reached out for her hand. “What better way to teach you than to show you,” Matthew remarked. Lucie rose up and he grinned, pulling her close to his chest, “And then when we get back, I can show you a few other things… pick up where we left off.” Matthew winked and Lucie flushed darkly, nodding.

_~November~_

“Happy birthday, sweet girl,” Matthew whispered, nuzzling her collar. He kissed her head softly and Lucie’s eyes flutter open. There’s a soft smile that grows on his lips once he sees her blue eyes.

“That’s today?” Lucie mumbled sleepily and Matthew chuckled, running his fingers through her hair again.

“Yeah,” He smiled softly and tapped her nose, his eyes a soft as he looked at her. She smiled sleepily as he looked at her.

“I know what I want for my birthday,” Lucie mumbled. Matthew laughed, framing her face.

“Oh? I already got you some things but I can get you anything you want, baby. I love spending money on you,” He spoke with gentle tones.

“I want kisses!” Lucie grinned and Matthew burst out in laughter, guiding her onto him, looking up at her.

“Mm, I like that idea. Not _only_ is it free, but it’s also beneficial to _both_ parties,” Matthew grinned.

“Yeah?” Lucie grinned widely, looking down at Matthew, rolling them to she was below his body. “Kisses?”

"Yes. Now… shh," He hushed her, placing a finger over her lips as he gazed down at her. He moved his finger and pressed his hand against Lucie’s cheek, giving her more support to lean herself towards him and connect their lips again. Matthew’s lips were firm against Lucie’s, but the kiss remained soft, gentle, slow. They held it for a few seconds before their lips began to move in perfect sync, slowly, cautiously. He exhaled through his nose, not wanting to let go of this moment, not wanting to lose this moment of perfection with Lucie in his arms. His entire body had been taken over by the overwhelming feeling of relief, combined with eccentric panic, and lust. He moved his hand from her cheek to the back of her head, his fingers tangling in her long, soft brown hair, lightly pulling her up and into him, adding more pressure to their lips, deepening the kiss. Her fingers gently ran up and down his spine, coaxing shivers out of Matthew. With her cheeks still blushing hotly, he glanced back down into Lucie’s captivating blue eyes. He leaned down, resting his forehead against hers. Lucie watched breathlessly as his eyes studied hers with silent intensity. His warm breath ghosted across her face. Lucie shut her eyes in anticipation. She stifled a surprised gasp as his soft lips captured hers for the third time that morning, causing her body to flush with heat. The heat seemed to travel through her veins, warming her. Just as she felt a rush of euphoric bliss envelop her, making her heart sing with pure joy, Matthew drew away. She instantly missed the lovely heat curling within her.

“If we could spend every morning like this for the rest of eternity, I will be the happiest woman on Earth,” Lucie spoke decidedly. Matthew laughed, rolling off her.

“Well, you know I wouldn’t mind waking up like this for the rest of my life,” he slowly sits up, Lucie joins him and stretched up to the sky, yawning widely.

“Shower time!” Lucie rolled out of bed. Matthew groaned. Though he adored sleeping in Lucie’s dorm, he hated her bathroom. In his dorm, despite it being shared with James, both of them could fit in the shower. Here, Just one of them could fit in the shower so long as they stay fit.

“Alright. I’m going to head back to my dorm/ I’ll pick you up in an hour and we can go for birthday brunch, I’ll bring your gifts,” Matthew watched her get up as he followed suit.

“Okay! I like brunch. I’ll get ready for brunch time,” Lucie pulled clothes from the dresser and waved, leaving Matthew to go shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! So I wanted to just jump to Christmas but instead, this is what I decided on... I really hope you guys liked it!!! I love you all and stay safe and healthy sweethearts!!


	6. Lost In The Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, Lucie has an episode.

Lucie was seated in the window in her dorm room. She was watching the snowflakes swirl down from dark clouds and join the others on the ground. There was something to say about the simplicity of the life of a snowflake. It twirled from the clouds and kissed the ground in a gentle fashion like an Angel twisting and dancing in the sky until it touched the cold Earth below. If it was lucky, it wouldn’t be on the bottom of the pile, the Earth was cold, yes, but until there was the first layer, it would be hard to start piling on the ground. “I should write that down…” Lucie wondered aloud as she frowned to herself. 

“Hmm?” There was the sound of sheets rustling as Matthew rolled over in her bed and glanced at her form sitting in the window. His hair was mussed and his face lined with the last remnants of sleep, and yet he still took her breath away.

“Nothing. Just talking about the snow to myself. It’s so lovely… I’m sorry I woke you,” Lucie rose from her window perch and returned to the bed, climbing in. Matthew hooked an arm around her and pulled her close to him, burying his face in her hair. 

“Mmm… you didn’t wake me, don’t worry you’re beautiful mind,” he gently pressed a kiss to her head and held her close, closing the space between them. Lucie hummed gratefully and rested her head back on his chest and closed her eyes.

“Alright…” Lucie smiled to herself, letting the feeling of Matthew holding her surround her and bring her mind comfort and calm her worries. Her mind had been racing a hundred kilometres an hour trying to make sure she had everything planned correctly for Christmas, that she didn’t forget someone or forget to pack or plan. Matthew had spent the night after the two parted ways from James and Cordelia, the four of them had gone out last night. It was enjoyable, albeit cold, but enjoyable. As she lay there in Matthew’s arms, half dozing, his phone began to ring, echoing around the small dorm. He rolled over, groaning and picking up the phone.

“Matthew Fairchild,” his voice was deeper with grogginess and he sat up, the sheets falling from him. He rubbed his eyes and faced his back to Lucie as answered the phone. He was shirtless but he was wearing a pair of black sweatpants that sat nicely on his hips, the drawstring pulled perfectly so they stayed up but weren’t ridiculously tight to his figure. The muscles in his shoulders rippled as he rolled them and yawned, the light brushing on his sunkissed skin. Lucie peered at him with large blue eyes, her face framed by brown hair the fell around her, a large and fluffy blanket pulled up to her nose in the absence of Matthew. “Yeah, okay. I’ll be there in an hour at most.” Matthew rose up and caught the phone between his shoulder and his ear, listening to whoever was on the other end. He made his way across the room and scooped up his white shirt, pulling it over his head and balancing the phone with some magic. Lucie frowned and sat up and he began to talk and was cut off twice. He frowned in annoyance and nodded his head. “Yes. Listen, Mum, I haven’t even gotten out of bed. You’re going to have to give me a minute here.” Matthew gestured to where his socks were on the dresser by Lucie. Lucie tilted her head and rose up, tossing him to socks, which he caught and nodded at her thankfully. “Yeah, no I understand. Yes, I’m with Lucie. Okay, I’ll be there as soon as I can. Yes. I love you too. Okay. Bye,” he hung up and heaved a sigh.

“Is everything okay?” Lucie looked at Matthew with a furrowed brow and he nodded, pulling on his jacket.

“Yeah. It’s just Oscar. He’s been throwing up all night and my mum doesn’t know what’s wrong with him and she has to leave in twenty minutes for a meeting. I’m going to go pick him up and take him to the vet,” Matthew cast her a glance and crossed the room quickly, kissing her softly. “I’ll be back in a couple of hours, I’ll text you if there’s anything that you need to know.”

“Okay… I’ll see you soon. I’ll hang here, I suppose. Pack to go home for Christmas while you’re out of my hair,” she smiled softly and he nodded, stealing another quick kiss.

“That’s the spirit, love. I’ll see you soon,” as he spoke, Matthew pulled on his boots, grabbed his keychain (which held his car keys, his dorm key, Lucie’s dorm key, and his house key) and phone, and slipped from the dorm, closing the door behind him. Lucie heaved a sigh and glanced around at the room. Though she wouldn’t say it was in disarray, it certainly wasn’t as tidy as she’d like to leave it. She hardly had enough time to clean the dorm with how much of her time Matthew had begun to occupy. It wasn’t necessarily a bad thing, in fact, Lucie didn’t see any drawbacks, the place was still habitable, it was more than it was so small that any amount of clutter could be seen and bother her. She did find though that she enjoyed how the coat rack now held a couple of Matthew’s coats too, he had a spare set of day clothes and formal clothes in her closet and a couple of hygiene products in the bathroom. Where some people might find that annoying, Lucie hardly cared. In a way, it made this place feel just a little more like home. Lucie opened a suitcase on the floor and kicked it to the center of the room, pulling open her dresser and beginning to choose clothes to bring with her. About twenty minutes into the process Lucie began to feel quite lightheaded like the whole endeavour was taking a toll on her. She hadn’t felt this way in a long time, but in the back of her mind, she knew exactly what it was. She had these when she was little, moments where a wandering soul would find her and latch onto her. They were those who’s stories never ended, those who died with incomplete missions on this Earth. And where Lucie was able to control ghosts, wandering souls were a whole other ballpark. Just as the realisation hit, Lucie began to sway and blacked out, flashing into the last moments of the wandering soul's life.

_Every day was the same. While on the run you feel like no one can catch you, but, of course, they can. Daniel and I would wake up and then eat if we could. Finding fresh food on the run wasn't exactly easy nor was it a priority, it didn't have to be fresh, but somehow we're still alive and strong... Today was different from the moment I woke up. I stretched and yawned then felt a cool wind blow down the alleyway we were sleeping in that night. I leaned closer to Daniel still shivering and lay my head on his shoulder. That's when I realized I was wearing Daniel's jacket, again... I hated when Daniel gave me his jacket because he would freeze while I remained warm. All of a sudden he sat bolt right up and his eyes flew open, terror was written across his face and his eyes glowing with pure fear and the deepest sadness. I can't look at him like this so I sat up too, pulling him into a close embrace and gently running a hand through his hair. I felt him settle in the feeling. "Daniel... We have to go." He nods at my words and carefully gets up, still shaking. I pull off Daniel's jacket and hand it to him. He takes it but sends me a look that tells me I am going to be getting the jacket back again later._ _  
__"Ready to go?" Even Daniel's voice shook and sounds a little bit different. I nod, he seems shaken from whatever nightmare had just rattled him but he played calm, I could see straight through him._ _  
__"You ok Daniel?" He nods and I open my mouth to ask him more but he sends me a look he rarely gives me, the one that tells me not to pry._ _  
__"Just drop it May, yeah?" He says harshly. I just nod and move the tiniest bit away from him. He sighs, looking so broken and then he mumbles, "Sorry May... I didn't mean to snap at you. I just… I don’t want to talk about it," My heart wrenches and I pull Daniel tight to me. He hugs me back and kisses the crown of my head. "Let's go yeah? Unless I'm wrong, and I don't think I am, I hear the soldiers." He wasn't wrong, I hear them too. I grab his hand and pull him up. A wave of dizziness strikes me but I ignore it thinking I was just hungry._ _  
__"Let's go," I mumble and he nods. We sprint out of the alleyway and burst into the busy streets. Thundering sounds of boots were approaching us, and fast. I yell at Daniel, "Just swerve through the crowds and meet me at the big hospital building to the north!" He nods and blows me a kiss._ _  
__"See you soon sweetheart! Good luck!" His voice fades, not into the distance but into the hustle and bustle of the crowd. I dart through the crowd thinking only of the hospital I told Daniel to meet me at and nothing more. I'm running and reciting the only poem I could think of, one from years and years ago, The Raven by Edgar Allen Poe. Muttering it to myself, I run. Another strong wave of dizziness strikes me and I have to bite my bottom lip to keep from vomiting. I'm just hungry only that and nothing more. I thought to myself and then my vision blurs, shapes and colours mix together and create crazy drawings and shapes in what's supposed reality. I felt the ground spin, or was it me? I was stumbling and tripping, I tried to run but could only move half a foot more before colliding with the ground, cutting my face, hands, and knees. The world shifted from colour to blinding white, to pitch black. Where's Daniel? I'm so close... I lost them. Then I see a blonde boy fist fighting with soldiers. I froze knowing it was Daniel, he glances back when he hears the click of a gun being loaded. I don’t hear it. I hear a gunshot and feel a bullet connect with my arm, I bite my lip to keep from crying out, I can’t distract Daniel..._

 _"Stop your fire! Hold your fire! Stop! The President wants her alive! Hold your guns!" Edward. The thought relieved me, he was going to spare me! Then the dark part of my brain muttered, 'Ya, like he spared Michael.'_ _  
__I found my voice and croaked, "Go ahead. Kill me. Please. I'm sick of living like this and the only person who will miss me is Daniel," One of the soldiers mutters something that sounded like, 'your word is the law.' And he shoots. Daniel moved quickly and shoved me back as the bullet caught his hip. He hissed in pain and pulled me close._ _  
__"Sweetheart. Hang on. I'll help you, please." Daniel whispers into my ear as he held me, "I got you. Don't let go, ok? I need you. Please." Desperation glowing in his blue eyes, blue like the sea with that one ripple of imperfection, as he finally caves in and glances up at the soldiers. "Help her! If not me than her, please! The President demanded it. Just don't... Don't make her suffer... Don't let her die in front of us and not do anything. It'll forever haunt you I swear. I'm begging. I'll go willingly without a fight to prison if you help her... Please" He sounds so forlorn it tears at my heart._

 _Edward nodded and motioned for one of his soldiers to get me into the hospital. Once I was strapped onto a stretcher, he motioned for a soldier to grab hold of Daniel. "Move. To prison with you. We're going to execute you once and for all." Panic fills his eyes and mine but he nods._ _  
__"Is she going to jail too, cousin?" Daniel remarked darkly, eyes locking with Edward’s as he spoke._ _  
__"Yes for treason,” Edward remarked with finality and pulled Daniel from my sight._

Lucie woke with a gasp on the floor. Matthew was looming over her, his face creased with worry, she was collected in his lap and looking up at his green eyes. “Math?”

“Lu? Lu… what happened Lu?” he stroked my hair softly, “who’d May and Daniel?” Matthew had seen Lucie have an episode before, but this one was different. He could tell she’d been out for quite some time and that she was in distress. There was something about the way that she wasn’t responding to him and that she didn’t seem to be alright.

“I don’t know…” Lucie rose from Matthew’s arms slowly and made her way to her laptop, flipping it open and writing all she could remember down. “How’s… Oscar?”

“He’s alright. He got into something and it made him sick. The vet said he’d be fine by tomorrow. But, Lu,” Matthew sounded distracted as he made his way back to Lucie’s side and caught her chin, looking at her in the eyes, “are you certain you’re okay.”

“Yeah… Now that you’re back,” Lucie remarked and rose up as well, nestling into his arms. “Come home with me for Christmas. You said it yourself, your parents are going to be in Idris all Christmas, and I know how strenuous your relationship with Charles is.” Lucie pleaded, looking up at him, “please.”

“Okay,” Matthew smiled gently and nuzzled her softly, “I love you, my sweet girl. You’re certain you’re alright?”

“Yes. I promise. I love you too, Math,” Lucie smiled softly and closed her eyes, the lingering feeling of the wandering spirit falling off her like rain on a windowpane.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright. I haven't posted another chapter in an ungodly length of time, and I apologise. Now, if this chapter was shocking to you, it was to me too.... really I think I wanted to experiment with that idea and now that it's done if you don't like it, you can tell me haha!! I am going to be doing Matthew and Lucie at Christmas for the next chapter but I need to developed that idea more... So sorry bout the break, please tell me what you thought about this weird chapter, I know it was weird... Stay safe and healthy and I look forward to writing the next chapter!!! Love you all!!


	7. It Was Never Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matthew and Lucie time...

Lucie was laying in her bed. It was early, the sun barely spilling into her room when she woke. Maybe woke wasn't the right word, she'd barely slept after all. Lucie had tossed and turned, plagued with bad dreams and restlessness, feeling startlingly vulnerable laying alone. She hadn't been alone in bed for some time… last night Matthew had slept in his own bed, partially on her request. He needed to study for an exam which he needed to pass, and she didn't want him to be distracted. She knew James was going to be out all night with Cordelia, so better for him to just hop on it and study. That didn't mean, however, that Lucie liked sleeping alone. Quite the contrary, she found it wasn't nearly as comfortable as sleeping with Matthew. After tossing and turning for another two hours, she decided she'd better get up and start her day. She took a shower and then got dressed, brushing her hair out and tying it into a messy bun. She was wearing a long-sleeve white shirt under a black and white plaid overall dress. It was simple but effective. Lucie pulled her phone out of its charger and placed the cord neatly back in its place. Switching it on, Lucie shot a text to Matthew "I'm going to the coffee shop. Meet me there? Love you." As she sent it she grabbed her bag, stepping out into the crisp air of the day. Her phone buzzed, "Morning to you too. I hope your sleep was better than mine. See you soon. Love you too, Lu." Lucie smiled a little at the phone screen, looking at the message a little longer before putting her phone away and continuing to walk. "Lucie!" Lucie froze in her tracks and turned. Jogging up behind her was Jesse Blackthorn. He was tall and had dark hair, he was in a pair of faded light blue jeans and a black shirt with an open flannel over it. She tensed when she saw him, setting her jaw.

"What do you want, Jesse," it's not that Lucie wasn't forgiving, but their's wasn't a story easily forgiven. 

"To talk. I haven't seen you in months, not since…" his voice drifted off and she frowned darkly.

"It's almost like there's a reason for that," Lucie glared at him and crossed her arms over her chest. 

"Come on, you can't  _ still _ be mad," he frowned and looked her over. Lucie laughed bitterly and tossed her head back, grinning.

"I thought you were gorgeous, you know. But the longer I knew you I realised that, for you, it was always just easier to hide behind that pretty face. Hide how ugly you were on the inside," Lucie grinned bitterly. 

"Now you're being absolutely overdramatic. There's no need for it," Jesse scowled at her.

"What gives you the nerve to talk to me? And to tell me I shouldn't be mad?" Lucie crossed the space between them. She was shorter than him, she wasn't too tall, and so she had to look up at him, frowning deeply. "You didn't even have the  _ balls _ to tell me yourself! I heard from your friends  _ and then I saw you sleeping with that girl! _ " Lucie exploded, glaring darkly at him. Before Matthew, Lucie had been in a relationship with Jesse, the two of them had gone out for nearly two years before Lucie came home early to find Jesse sleeping with some girl  _ in her bed _ . 

"There's no reason to still be mad, we're not even together anymore! Can't you just get over yourself?" He looked down at her and she shoved him roughly in the chest.

"Fuck you, Jesse. Do you want me to paint the damn picture again for you?! I went with Cordelia to the Institute because I was going to go with her to Persia. But then I remembered I forgot my computer in my dorm so I came back to  _ my dorm _ and opened  _ my door _ and saw you and that," Lucie sputtered and exhaled angrily, "that girl having sex  _ in my bed! _ And you had to migrate  _ to my dorm _ because your roommate had  _ met me _ and  **knew** that you were sleeping with a girl that  _ wasn't me _ and he would've told me! So your dumbass solution was to fuck her in  _ my bed _ because you had my key and knew  _ I wasn't going to be home for a month _ ! And you're telling me to  _ get over myself?! _ " 

"Lucie, people make mistakes, not everything is about you. She was there, you weren't, it was a heat of the moment thing," Jesse frowned deeply and shoved his hands in his pockets. Lucie nearly choked on anger. 

"People make mistakes, Jesse?! This seems like it's  _ a little bigger _ than a mistake! A mistake would be you buying the wrong sized bed sheets or forgetting an anniversary! Fucking someone other than your partner  _ in their bed _ isn't a mistake!" Lucie set her jaw and spun around. Jesse took a step forward and put a hand on her shoulder, "Don't touch me!" 

"Lucie, stop being ridiculous, this is old stuff. A mistake was made and now we've moved on," Jesse glared at her.

"Don't you glare at me, you have  _ no right  _ to glare at me. And don't tell me I'm being ridiculous and don't touch me! Just leave me alone!" Lucie spun around again and Jesse frowned darkly. 

"Lu?" Matthew’s voice reached her ears and she turned, looking over at him.

"Math…" she made her way over to him and he wrapped an arm around her waist as she got close to him. He glanced over at Jesse, his brow furrowed but his hold on Lucie certain. Lucie hadn't told him about her and Jesse, she rather not relive it all. 

"What's going on here?" Matthew looked between the two of them and Jesse's frown deepened. 

"Nothing. Jesse was just leaving," Lucie looked at Jesse with serious eyes, a gaze that left no room for questions. 

"Yes. I suppose I was," Jesse shook his head and turned sharply, stalking away from the pair, down the sidewalk. 

"Let's go," Lucie frowned and turned. Matthew followed her, not pressuring her to talk but Lucie could tell the question was barely contained. 

"Was that Jesse Blackthorn?" He blurted out a little later and Lucie sighed heavily.

"Mmhm," Lucie left it there, frowning silently to herself. Matthew looked down at her. He stopped walking and turned in front of her, tilting her head up so he could look her in the eyes. 

"What's wrong. I know you might not want to tell me, and I know I said I wouldn't pry, but anything that's bothering you this much must be really important…" he looked down at her. She let out a sigh and nodded softly. 

"Yeah. It is. He's… I broke up with him about two and a half years before I met you. We’d been dating all throughout my last year of training before University. Honestly, you have to remember that?” Lucie looked up at him, tilting her head slightly. 

“Yeah, I knew you and Jesse were together for around two years because I was very upset to hear someone had swept you off your feet,” Matthew looked down at Lucie with gentle eyes, and she smiled.

“Yes, well I thought we were going to last forever, that is something I will not be afraid to say. He’d asked me to marry him in the future; my family was all but certain that I’d be building a bridge with the Blackthorn family. I was pretty certain of it too. I would spend hours a day with him, doing whatever he and I wanted. There was no stress, no worry, I was just… there. In the moment. And to be honest, I was happy,” Lucie sighed and glanced up into Matthew’s eyes, memorising how they looked. They were a vibrant green like nothing she’d ever beheld, the way they always shined with such emotion and the way each eye contained little flecks of hazel that looked like gold in the morning sun… She could hardly process what the rest of the story was, lost in his eyes, but eventually, she found it in herself to push forward to the less pleasant part. “But then when we got here I began to hear whispers, rumours that Jesse was sleeping with another girl. His friends told me strange things and hinted that they’d seen him being more than friendly with some women. I brushed it off, I couldn’t believe it, you know? Sure, I asked him about it a few times, he just told me that he wasn’t cheating, I was just believing rumours and lies. He told me his friends were jealous and trying to come between us. He told me that I couldn’t trust anything I heard. I had to see it with my own eyes to believe it. And, like a fool, I believed him,” Lucie looked away from Matthew. It was becoming increasingly more obvious that James never told Matthew any of this. She was thankful her brother had respected her privacy, even to his own  _ Parabatai _ . “Anyways, I was going to go with Cordelia to Persia one day and I realised I left my computer in my dorm. I knew I needed it because I still had schoolwork to catch up on when we were on vacation. So I came back and found Jesse in my room with…” Lucie let her words drift off and she noticed the array of emotions on Matthew’s face. Anger, sadness, shock, and so many more… “well you could finish the story.”

“Lu… I’m… I'm sorry to hear that. No one should have to go through that. If I could have protected you from that, I would've, but… I'm sorry," he holds her close and she just smiles sadly.

"It's hardly anything you need to apologise for. I… I love you, Matthew. Just… promise you'll never hurt me like that," she looks at him desperately. 

"I won't. I promise my love," he pressed his forehead to hers and mumbles softly, "I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm back and alive. I'm sorry for the huge break. If you haven't read my one shot story, let me just sum it up, I haven't been feeling 100% and I didnt want to force ir. Plus, the semester is wrapping up at school so there's a lot of work. I'm sorry, dont mean to make excuses.  
> Enough of that though! I would love it if you guys shared your opinion of this chapter. Also, I have nothing against Jesse, I just wanted to play around a little...
> 
> {NTS 40 16 4 343}


End file.
